pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AkihsulKaz/Homestuck Pretty Cure Transformation Themes
Ok so it's been a while, guys, anyways, I have thought that every music in Homestuck PreCure will be music from Homestuck, and that includes the transformation themes. Now I wanna have a separate/different transformation theme per cure/troll. The group transformation, now I'm thinking of using Rex Duodecim Angelus or either some sort of a medley thing of their respective transformation themes. I'm thinking of making the kids join in as Cures but their powers would be the same as the trolls. But just in case I have thought of some for them too. So here is the list: 1. Karkat Vantas / Cure Blood- Showdown (this sounds more of a strife music it's the strife music used in FANDOMALPHA and the title is somehow a synonym for strife but it's a great song y'know), Karkat's Theme (it's his theme, darnit!), Phaze and Blood (pure epicness, headed more on to the strife music but still epic), Calamity (removing the honks would make this track suitable), Iron Knight (my favorite Karkat track! Like Phaze and Blood, this one is pure epicness) 2. Aradia Megido / Cure Time - Arisen Anew (maybe removing Doctor's quote but we could remain the Luka part idk..), Rust Maid (idk why I picked this but it seems pretty cool even though it doesn't sounds like the transformation theme-type), Made of Time (it has that Touhou vibe and you know how much I love Touhou tracks or any track that is Touhou-like plus it sounds like a great track for transforming!) 3. Tavros Nitram / Cure Breath - dESPERADO ROCKET CHAIRS, (Toby Fox will always amaze me with his works, and this is one of em!), FIDUSPAWN, GO! (a Pokemon-like music, but still has its Tavros vibe!), Bronze Page (gahhhhhhh my fave Tavros track!!! Remove the vocals and I think this will be the official transformation theme of Tavros Nitram!) 4. Sollux Captor / Cure Doom - The La2t Frontiier (favorite Sollux track!!), The Blind Prophet (one of the best bonus tracks! i mean it is a toby fox song after all! remove the vocals that is), Gold Mage (it has that classic transformation theme vibe at some points) 5. Nepeta Leijon / Cure Heart - Walls Covered In Blood (removing the meows, this could sound pretty good), Nepeta's Theme (again, removing the meows would make this track sound good), Olive Rogue (my favorite Nepeta track) 6. Kanaya Maryam / Cure Space - Requiem Of Sunshine And Rainbows (it sounds more of like a strife music at some bits but it's hard to pick for Kanaya since her music are so motherly), Jade Sylph (yeah these are the only ones I could find for Kan XD) 7. Terezi Pyrope / Cure Mind - The Lemonsnout Turnabout (I think it'd sound better when it's a bit faster, dont you think?), Terezi's Theme (its so...soothing in a way....TOBY FOX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!), BL1ND JUST1C3 : 1NV3ST1G4T1ON!! (remove the honks and it has that sort of Touhou vibe again..and you can hear bits of Sburban Jungle! Malcolm Brown is one of my fave Homestuck artists), Teal Seer (it's just interesting lol) 8. Vriska Serket / Cure Light - MeGaLoVania (who will say no to the best music ever!? Well, the undertale version is better but still its MEGALOVANIA by TOBY "RADIATION" FOX.), Vriska's Theme (it's like playing a classic transformation theme with a distorted guitar!), Killed by BR8K Spider!!!!!!!! (ah yes another toby fox one), She's a Sp8der (it sounds so pirate-ish which makes it kuuruu! it sorta is an erivris one but WWHATEVVER!!!!!!!!), Spider8reath (oh god that guitar.... <3) 9. Equius Zahhak / Cure Void - Horschestra STRONG Version (this sounds pretty cool without the neighing and the horse running sound), Chaotic Strength (never thoought equius would have this epic kind of a music) 10. Gamzee Makara / Cure Rage - The Carnival (i seriously cant find a gamzee song that isnt creepy af), Purple Bard (the only gamzee song that isnt creepy at all) 11. Eridan Ampora / Cure Hope - Eridan's Theme (i'm just in love with the vocals version and so is this original version!!! toby you will never fail to amuse me), Nautical Nightmare (i had to. its my OTP.thats by toby), Science Seahorse (the tune is touhou-ish, but the instruments...not so much..but still awesome af. it could also work for feferi!), Violet Prince (wherp wherp its cool y'know) 12. Feferi Peixes / Cure Life - Carefree Princess Berryboo (its a cute squiddles song darnit! remove the vocals at the end XD), Love You (Feferi's Theme) (it sounds like classic transformation music but like, tropical-ish version remove the laugh btw), Fuchsia Witch (feferi songs are just so cute! this song is like touhou music, but cuter!) Kids 1. John Egbert - Showtime (Original Mix) (all the way!! the imp strife version is cool, too), Heir Conditioning (ahhhh one of my jams bruh. its the touhou remix!), Planet Healer (its soothing), Heir Transparent (one of my favorite john song!), Homefree (it has the undertale vibe, even if the song isnt by toby!) 2. Rose Lalonde - Dance of Thorns (aah, my favorite rose song...or rosedave..? idk but still joren is one of my fave homestuck artists), Black Rose / Green Sun (this fits more into when rose is transforming grimdark, is she ever does in HSPC, plus its a part of cascade!), At The Price of Oblivion (one of my fave rose song, as expected of malcolm!), Earthsea Borealis (it has that vibe...i cant explain) 3. Dave Strider - Upward Movement (Dave Owns) (one word: COOL. B) ), Versus (it has an undertale vibe, hey, its by toby fox after all!),Time on My Side (I swear the songs in the Strife! Album are just majestic), Coolkid (just like how the title suggests, its cool af) 4. Jade Harley - Carefree Victory (one of my fave jade songs!), The Beginning of Something Really Excellent (its a fun song to listen to!), Umbral Ultimatum (its so catchy! as expected of toby), Atomic Bonsai (its like a song by England and Japan...there goes those fangirls), Savior of the Dreaming Dead (its the damn song that plays during jade god tiering in cascade!!!) 5. Jane Crocker - Cyan Beast (its a pretty catchy song), Cupcake Girl (kyaaa~ such a cute song), Jane Dargason (jane songs are just plain catchy) 6. Roxy Lalonde - Pink Cat (its a bit touhou-ish), Vodka Mutiny (another touhou-ish song), Pumpkin Party in Sea Hitler's Water Apocalypse (now this song is more roxy-ish) 7. Dirk Strider - Unite Synchronization (one of my faves!), Battle Brotocol (exclude the robot sounds), Despot (catchy~), Stress (its like dirk meets touhou), Miasmajesty (whats with the alphas and touhou-ish music) 8. Jake English - Dapper Dueling (its country music plus touhou), Encore (its majestic, plus you can hear a bit of showtime!), Elephant Gun (its KATCHEY) So tell me what you think is best for each character. If I would be able to include the kids, what will their power be and their alter ego name? If you have other suggestions, it'd be great if you tell them! Category:Blog posts